


The Rustic Laws of Attraction

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [21]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Agent/Manager!Galion, Farmer!Bard, Farmer!Bard so nice, M/M, SuperModel!Thranduil, SuperModel!Thranduil being arrogant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: SuperModel!Thran comes to a small town for a rustic photoshoot and there he meets Farmer!Bard whom he becomes smitten over
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Rustic Laws of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Ello me hearties! Gone have i been yet i have returned with a bit of vengeance.
> 
> Firstly, Happy New Year to all and your families. May 2021 be as kind to yall and may we all make it through under the witness of the Sun. Yes i have disappeared off the face of the earth for a while, so do forgive me if you have been following me stories religiously. 
> 
> So without further ado, please forgive me for any grammar errors in advance. I just wrote this, so i had no time to actually edit, but i do hope you enjoy it.

Thranduil sighed for what seemed the hundredth time now. “Are we there yet?” he asked, making sure his manager, Galion caught his glare. Because really, he was getting tired of replies like _‘We’re almost_ there’ and _‘Just a little more’_.

“Actually, we’re here.” Galion answered confidently as the SUV came to a stop in front of an inn.

Finally, they had made it to the small town of Dale, and Thranduil was rather grateful that he didn’t have to throw another tantrum in the car.

“Finally, fresh air!” He exclaimed harmoniously as he got out of the car to stretch. For their last stop had been well over two hours ago, and only now could he appreciate the wind and atmosphere of his surroundings.

Speaking of surroundings, Thranduil took a moment to look around where he stood, and it was just as he had imagined a small town of a population of about two-hundred would be like.

“So, what do you think?” Galion asked as he came to stand beside him. “Pretty rustic isn’t it?”

“Yes, well, now the only thing that’s missing would be the lumberjacks in red shirts,” Thranduil replied sarcastically, spotting one just as he finished his sentence. “It’s perfect.” He said, and he turned to get his bag from the car.

“Alright, so let’s get checked in then Bard will meet us here in a couple of minutes.” Galion said, and Thranduil cocked his head to the side. “Who’s Bard?”

Catching on Thranduil’s confusion, Galion snapped his fingers as he exclaimed, “Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Feren suggested that it would be best if a local gave us a tour so we can pick a good spot for the photoshoot, and Bard Bowman is the guy to get that done.”

“Bard Bowman?” Thranduil scoffed as they headed inside the hotel. “Like as in bow and man?” he mocked. “Seriously, are the people in this place named after literal hunting gear?” He snorted.

“Actually, the majority of the people in this place are either Smith and McGregor.” A deep voice answered, prompting Thranduil to jump a little before he turned around to see a very, _very_ good-looking man.

“Ello, you must be Galion,” the man greeted as he reached his hand out for Galion to shake. Galion nodded his head back at him, and he gestured to Thranduil. “Nice to meet you, mister Bowman, this is my client, Thranduil Oropherion. He’s quite excited to be here.” He said, with a lovely smile, and Bard rivalled it with a brighter one as he reached for Thranduil’s hand.

“Well I don’t doubt that,” he answered Galion, noting Thranduil’s blank expression, “But It’s nice to meet you. Please call me Bard.”

“Hi…” Thranduil said dreamily, whilst staring at Bard for a long moment before Galion cleared his throat. “Thranduil Oropherion,” he almost snapped, secretly admiring the callouses that adorned Bard’s warm palm against his smooth one. He noted how the man was built for hard labour, with arms like a god wrapped in a crimson button down, and a pair of faded blue jeans that covered powerful thighs. What a man he was, and Thranduil’s brain shutting down was only just the beginning.

“Hi,” Bard replied back, noticing how the platinum-blonde was openly ogling his body, much to his own and Galion’s embarrassment. For he still had an oil stain from working on the rig earlier, and he probably smelled of sweat, sun, and grass.

He soon snapped out of those thoughts.

“Right so, I just wanted to give you a heads up to prepare you for tomorrow’s tour.” He said, turning his attention to Galion. “I suggest you wear some hiking boots, and ratty clothing, because we’re going to get a little sweaty and dirty in the heat.”

Just the way he said it was enough to elicit a barely audible gasp from the Platinum-blonde, and he licked his lips, unknowingly affecting the Supermodel to the core.

“Right, yes, of course we will.” Galion replied. “I have a few locations mapped out for the shoot, so we’re counting on you to tell us more of the area and what more we can do before the official day of the shoot.”

Bard furrowed his eyebrows a little as he asked, “You staying long?”

“Oh it’s just for two weeks. The official shoot will be next Thursday when the rest of the crew arrive, but we needed to come in today to get familiar with the area and what not to do, right Thran?” he said, turning to the Supermodel who was now openly staring at Bard, whilst unconsciously playing with the lapels of his coat. Five minutes hadn’t gone by and already he was smitten.

“Right…” he whispered, earning a sideways glance from Galion.

Bard nodded at that. “Well, that’s a smart move,” he said, glancing at his wrist watch before letting out a small choked sound. “Ooh! I have to go. Got a ton of things to do before I get home for dinner. See you tomorrow at seven for breakfast?”

“In the evening?” Thranduil asked, having somehow missed the breakfast part. “Will we still be able to see the location in the dark?”

“Oh, no, seven in the morning,” Bard corrected, and the Platinum-blonde felt like an idiot.

“Oh, yeah, of course you meant seven in the morning. For breakfast,” he tried to laugh it off, and luckily, Bard did, bracing them with one final warm smile before wishing them a goodnight.

“You have my card, so call me anytime you decide to make changes,” he told Galion.

The manager shook his hand once more. “Of course, thank you, and goodnight.”

“Yes, goodnight, Bard,” Thranduil added, and they went their separate ways.

“So, what’d you think of him? He’s cool right?” Galion asked as they entered the hotel, towards the reception. Thranduil was smiling like a child. “Cool? Cool? Did you see the biceps on him?” he squealed, almost dropping his expensive bag from just the dizziness going on in his head.

“You couldn’t have picked anyone better. I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshi


End file.
